


And when we reach the end, oh how sweet it shall be

by CorranBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Cody is a really supportive dad, Cody living his best life on a rebel base, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mando'a, Married Couple, Non-Sexual Intimacy, ace!Cody, best dads/uncles ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Post Order 66, Cody and Obi-Wan have a new purpose: grow and strengthen the Rebellion, and raise their ad. This is all self-indulgent fluff.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Luke Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 30
Kudos: 114





	And when we reach the end, oh how sweet it shall be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It sure has been a while since I have written anything 😅 I really hope you enjoy this, I had a lot of fun writing it! I asked myself how much fluff could I pack into this, and then I did that

Cody reclines on the grass just outside the base, far enough away from the hustle and bustle of the pad to be out of the way, but not so far that his riduur will have a hard time finding him. Obi-Wan is in a meeting right now, something about rations and supply levels-the exact sort of thing Cody used to hate when they were working in the GAR so many years ago. It makes him smile that his partner knows him well enough to excuse him from the dreadful meetings. Obi-Wan always loves to be in the know, but Cody can afford to let the finer points of running the rebellion slip from his mind. He isn’t in charge anymore, he isn’t around for anything except training the new recruits, helping with strategy on the larger missions, and of course…

“Ba’vodu!” Cody let a soft grunt escape as his ad slams against his back. 

“Ner’dinui, what are you doing here?” Cody asks as he reaches behind him to grab Luke. “You’re supposed to be in lessons,” he tosses the boy in the air and relishes his happy giggles before catching him and holding him close. 

“Cuy ogir’olar, Kote,” bless the kid, he snuggles closer and pushes his head into Cody’s soft blue shirt. He knows exactly what to do to make Cody’s heart melt. “What are  _ you _ doing here?”

“Waiting for Ben, and you can’t throw me off that easily. Why aren’t you in lessons?” Cody pulls Luke back to meet those bright blue eyes. “You know I’m the one who has to hear about it from your teachers.” Luke frowns and shakes his head, his bronze curls flopping across his face. 

“I don’t want to learn how to shoot, I want to explore the forests,” his sad look is all Amidala, but his reluctance to fight...he got that from Obi-W-Ben. 

“Luke, you know how we do things here,” Cody rubs his back with one hand and pushes his hair back with the other. “We need you to be prepared, so you’ll be safe.”

Luke sighs and shimmies so he can sit with his back to Cody’s chest and grabs Cody’s hand. “I know, but I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“I know, ner’kot’ika,” Cody hums and drops his chin onto Luke’s head. He feels Luke prod at his shields, so he drops them and lets his ad in. 

Cody shares his love for his son, the strength of which he knows always takes Luke by surprise. He shares genltled-down versions of his feelings from the war, the helplessness he felt watching his brothers fall, the shame he felt when he couldn’t protect them, the fierce wanting to protect his aliit, but at the same time the knowledge that he couldn’t always be there when they needed him. 

Luke sends him the impressions he has picked up from his weapons trainers, how they feel in the Force when they come back from missions, their fear and sadness radiating off them in waves. 

Cody tightens his arms around his boy as he tries to explain the guilt he feels. When he feels his son is finished, he talks. 

“When I was five, I held a blaster for the first time. My brothers and I were never given the choice that you have. We were grown for a purpose, which we were told was to protect our Jedi, but now we know was to destroy the order,” Cody shivers, and he can feel Luke press closer to him, and wrap a hug around his mind. “I know how it feels to be stripped of choice, to be forced into a path you didn’t choose. Luke, if you don’t want to learn how to use a blaster, I won’t force you. Ben and I are on your side, always.” He feels more than hears the shuttered exhale. 

“But Luke, I think you should. Force, I hope you never have to use it, but if you ever need to protect your sister-not that she needs protecting-or your friends, you might be wishing you had learned,” Cody nudges Luke. “I’m not saying if you learn to use a blaster that it has to be the first thing you reach for in a conflict, it can be the last resort. Keep working on your negotiation skills, keep strengthening your mind. But give yourself options. And,” he adds with a small smile, “I have a feeling a certain someone will be ready for their own jeti’kad soon enough anyways. You’ll want all these tools in your kit. You never know what a blaster might come in handy for.”

“Uncle Ben says that just because we know how to do something, that doesn’t mean we need to do it,” Luke sighs again. “He was telling me not to lift the droids, but...I think you’re right, ba’vodu.” 

His voice, so grown up for a boy of twelve, was still so young. Cody can still picture him as a baby, small enough to fit in one of Cody’s hands. He could hold both of the twins in one arm. Now, one of them alone was almost too much. Soon he wouldn’t be able to toss them in the air anymore. His heart aches thinking about that. 

“You know you can always change your mind, ad. But I think this is the right call,” Cody has a gentle look on his face as his ad gets up. He presses a hand to Luke’s cheek before sending him off. 

Cody glances at his chrono. Ben would still be in the meeting for another hour or so. Just long enough that Cody has time for a quick nap. He shucks off his shirt and balls it under his head. With the warm sun beating down on him, it’s easy to fall into a mindless sleep. 

When Cody begins to stir, the first thing he notices is a calloused hand running through the hair on his chest. Next, he feels the soft press of lips under his chin and the firm press of a body laying so close, they are practically on top of him. 

“Welcome back, my love,” the crisp Coruscanti accent still makes his heart sutter, even after almost fifteen years. Cody opens his eyes and lazily grins at his riduur. 

“Ben,” he murmurs and leans down to press a kiss to his lips. “How was your meeting?”

Ben snorts. “You don’t have to pretend to be interested, my dear,” his hand is now drawing vague patterns into his skin. “My delicate sensibilities won’t be offended.”

“Good,” he says simply, before rolling onto his side, effectively dislodging his riduur. “I’m hungry, want to join me for lunch?” Cody stands and takes a moment to stretch out his sleep-filled muscles. 

“Fine, but only if you keep your shirt off,” Cody laughs at the teasing voice before reaching down to help Ben to his feet. 

“Deal,” Cody still grabs the shirt before they head off to their small cabin. It’s one of his favourites, softer than anything he’d been able to have during the war. It’s just one of the many little pleasures in his new life. 

Ben cooks while Cody busies himself tidying their space. Ben’s tendency to drop his robes all over is not a habit that has disappeared with the end of the war, but now it is contained to a few hundred square feet, and Cody would like to be able to walk without constantly tripping. He gets all the robes folded and tucked away just as Ben is serving up their plates. 

“Luke is eating at the caf then?” He asks when Ben stops at two bowls of the spicy tiingilar.

“Yes, he’s quite content with his agemates right now,” Ben grabs the bread before settling down beside Cody at their little table. They tried, at first, to sit across from each other, but after years of only having the space for side-by-side eating, they both preferred to be pressed together. 

They talk as they eat, taking the time they never used to have. Ben catches Cody up on all the higher-ups gossip, and Cody tells Ben about how his brothers are doing.

“Bail is worried about Leia, he thinks she’s too reckless. He thinks that she has too much of her father in her,” Ben shakes his head. “I tried to tell him that Ana-that he lacked a lot of the support he needed, that his failure was my failure, but you know him, he won’t listen.”

Cody places a hand on Ben’s knee and projects love and support. 

“I won’t make the same mistakes again, Cody,” Ben whispers and leans close. 

“Ner’jetii, you know as well as I do that he didn’t fall because of you. There was so much more at play, you did everything you knew to do. These kids, you’re great with them,” Cody sets his empty bowl on the table and gathers Ben into his arms. “You are exactly the teacher they need.”

“Thank you, Cody,” he feels the tension leave his riduur the longer he holds him. “What are your plans for the rest of your day off?”

Cody hums and plays with Ben’s growing hair. “Rex and Ahsoka won’t be here for another couple hours, they're dropping off another set of vode and are probably going to stay a few days. I know your schedule is clear until the evening strategy meeting, so I figured we could make the most of the rest of our alone time? Maybe curl up in bed, watch that horrible new holodrama you’ve been wanting to see?”

“Kote! You can’t say it’s horrible, you haven’t even seen it yet,” Ben twists to glare up at his partner, but it’s without heat. 

“I know it’s horrible, kar’ta, because you picked it out,” he tries to pull Ben back down but the offended man pushes him away and stands, placing his hands on his hips. 

“Kote,” he warns, and shakes a finger.

“Ob’ika,” he shoots back before moving to stand right in front of his partner, so close his outstretched hand is poking into Cody’s chest. Ben huffs out a laugh before rolling his eyes and letting Cody kiss him, relenting to allow a mirshmure’cya. Cody brushes their noses together and whispers a quiet ni kartayli gar darasuum. Ben responds in kind and lets himself be pulled off to bed. 

Once they’re settled, Cody turns on the movie and pulls Ben closer to nuzzle into his neck. An hour into the show and things are getting heated between the couple on the screen. Cody watches Ben closely, like he always does. He seems fine, unaffected, but Cody can’t help but wonder. 

“Do you ever regret it?” The words fly from his mouth before he can hold them back. When Ben turns to look at him, he keeps his embarrassed gaze on the ceiling. 

“Regret what dearest?” His voice is soft, kind. Cody’s probably projecting his embarrassment like crazy, but he can’t help it. 

“You know, me. Us. I can’t give you that, do you regret it?” He motions towards the screen, where the couple are engaged in rather...strenuous activities. 

“Cody...dearheart, no, I don’t regret it,” Ben captures a hand and holds it over his heart. “Not for a moment. Cody, Kote, look at me.”

He does. He looks down into his partners eyes and sees the overwhelming love that is mirrored in Cody’s own self. At a prod to his shields, he lets them down for the second time that day. Cody closes his eyes as Ben cradles his mind in loving arms and slowly shows him how deeply he cares. Cody wishes he could feel the strength and certainty this connection brings all the time. 

For every wave of love Ben sends him, he sends one back. The two are so happily ensconced in one another they don’t notice the door opening and closing, or the footsteps approaching their now dark room, the holo having ended while they were wrapped up in one another. They did, however, hear Luke’s cry of dismay as he found his parents curled up together, both in the bed and in the Force. 

“Bavodu’e!” He covers his eyes, not that it changes how he feels them in the Force. Amusement ripples between the men before they change their love to direct it on Luke instead. He peeks out from between his fingers as his uncles beckon him forward, and he hesitantly climbs into bed between them. 

They pull him close and he feels how much they cherish him. 

“Ner’dinui,” Cody breathes. 

“My little Jedi,” Ben grins. 

“Buir’e,” Luke sinks into their arms and lets himself relax in their warm embrace. 


End file.
